One Week Girlfriend (chansoo version)
by DiaDia89
Summary: [UPDATE! Chapter 3] "Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kupercaya lagi. Yang kutahu adalah, kupikir Chanyeol membutuhkanku. Dan aku ingin selalu ada untuknya. Selamanya." - Kyungsoo. [ChanSoo/Genderswitch]
1. sinopsis

Sinopsis  
Title :  
One Week Girlfriend (remake)  
Genre :  
Hurt, romance  
Rate :  
M  
Main Cast :  
\- Park Chanyeol  
\- Kyungsoo

.  
Warning :  
GenderSwitch! Aku suka cerita dari Monica Murphy, One Week Girlfriend the series ini. Oleh karenanya, aku me-remake cerita ini dengan tokoh utama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mengubah alur cerita ini sama sekali, hanya mengganti nama tokohnya saja. Dan, disini Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan (maaf, untuk yang menyukai Kyungsoo, aku hanya suka dengan couple ChanSoo).  
Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3  
But, I hope you like it ~

.  
nb: Untuk cerita "I'm Mama and You're Papa" aku akan melanjutkannya, mungkin aku akan meng-update-nya setelah Lebaran.. mohon maaf jika cerita itu sempat terabaikan 4 tahun.. maaf.

.

.

 _"Sementara. Satu kata itu sangat sempurna menggambarkan kehidupanku beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Aku bekerja pada pekerjaan sementara hingga akhirnya aku bisa bebas. Aku adalah ibu sementara untuk adik lelakiku sejak ibukami tak memperdulikan kami berdua. Dan aku adalah gadis sementara yang bisa didapatkan para pria karena aku adalah cewek gampangan. Menurut rumor,setidaknya._

 _Namun sekarang aku adalah pacar sementara dari Park Chanyeol, legenda football dan anak emas kampus ini. Dia tampan, manis— dan dia menyimpan lebihbanyak rahasia dari yang aku simpan. Dia membawaku ke dalam kehidupan palsunya dimana semua orang kelihatannya membenciku. Dan semua orang kelihatannya menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Dan kelihatannya, satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya adalah...Aku._

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kupercaya lagi. Yang kutahu adalah, kupikir Chanyeol membutuhkanku. Dan aku ingin selalu ada untuknya._

 _Selamanya."_

.

Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengira tak ada orang yang benar-benar menginginkannya. Ibunya terlalu sibuk dengan masalahnya sendiri hingga tak punya waktu untuk dia dan adik lelakinya. Para cowok menganggapnya cewek gampangan yang dengan mudah bisa diajak tidur. Hingga pada suatu hari, ketika Park Chanyeol datang dan menawarkannya pekerjaan, dia menganggap ini hanyalah omong kosong yang lain.

Park Chanyeol cowok popular dikampusnya. Dia punya banyak teman dengan sederetan fans yang akan dengan senang hati melompat ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Dari luar, hidupnya sangat , di dalam dirinya dia tahu bahwa dia tak akan pernah utuh lagi. Danketika saat yang paling ditakutkannya tiba— pulang ke rumah—dia tahu bahwa diatak akan bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Dia butuh seseorang untuk melindunginya. Seseorang yang bisa menjadi penyelamatnya.

Yang satu membutuhkan yang lain, hubungan saling menguntungkan itulah yang pada mulanya mempertemukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ada banyak rahasia yang terungkap, ada banyak kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Namun Kyungsoo membuktikan bahwa dia selalu ada ketika Chanyeol membutuhkannya. Hanya saja ketika semuanya tak tertahankan, Chanyeol selalu mendorongnya menjauh. Selalu. Hingga di suatu saat, ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo menjadi terlalu lelah untuk kembali padanya. Dan pada saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari satu hal. Perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo lebih nyata dari yang selama ini dia kira.


	2. prolog

Prolog

Title :  
One Week Girlfriend (remake)  
Genre :  
Hurt, romance  
Rate :  
M  
Main Cast :  
\- Park Chanyeol  
\- Kyungsoo

.  
Warning :  
GenderSwitch! Aku suka cerita dari Monica Murphy, One Week Girlfriend the series ini. Oleh karenanya, aku me-remake cerita ini dengan tokoh utama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mengubah alur cerita ini sama sekali, hanya mengganti nama tokohnya saja. Dan, disini Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan (maaf, untuk yang menyukai Kyungsoo, aku hanya suka dengan couple ChanSoo).  
Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3  
But, I hope you like it ~

.

.

.

 _Ketika aku melihatmu aku jatuh cinta dan kau tersenyum karena kau tahu._

 _-William Shakespeare-_

 _._

 _Hari ke-6, 11.00 siang…_

.

Terlalu terjebak.

Dua kata singkat ini berputar dalam kepalaku berulang-ulang. Deskripsi sempurna tentang bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Terlalu terjebak dalam kata-kata manis memilukanmu, dalam lengan kuat dan kehangatan bibir lembutmu. Aku begitu terjebak dalam… kehidupan kepura-puraan yang membuatku benar-benar begitu tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Dan apa kau tahu? Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Meskipun kutahu, ini semua palsu. Bahwa caramu bicara padaku, menatapku, menyentuhku. Menciumku… semua itu untuk pertunjukan.

Aku menjadi semacam perlindungan bagimu tapi aku tak peduli. Aku menginginkannya.

Aku menginginkanmu.

Apa yang tak kumengerti adalah mengapa kita di sini. Sekarang. Aku di tempat tidurmu dan kita setengah telanjang, lengan dan kaki melilit satu sama lain, selimut tergelincir dari tubuh kita karena kulit kita begitu panas, rasanya seperti kita sedang terbakar hidup-hidup. Kau terus menciumku dan berbisik di telingaku seberapa besar kau menginginkanku dan oh, Tuhan, aku pun menginginkanmu, namun suara kecil yang mengganggu dalam kepalaku mengatakan bahwa kita hanya memiliki satu hari tersisa untuk bersama dan kemudian kami kembali lagi ke dunia nyata.

Dimana kau akan mengabaikanku. Dan aku mengabaikanmu. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan—mengejutkan orang tuamu dan orang lain di rumah sehingga mereka tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Dan aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, uang yang kau janjikan padaku untuk 'menerima dengan sabar segala omong kosongmu selama tujuh hari', sehingga aku bisa mengurus adik laki-lakiku setidaknya untuk waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Kita akan kembali ke peran kita seperti biasanya.

Dimana kau membenciku dan aku membencimu.

Ini akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Aku mungkin membencimu sebelum segala kejadian ini, tapi sekarang…

Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title :  
One Week Girlfriend (remake)  
Genre :  
Hurt, romance  
Rate :  
M  
Main Cast :  
\- Park Chanyeol  
\- Kyungsoo

.  
Warning :  
GenderSwitch! Aku suka cerita dari Monica Murphy, One Week Girlfriend the series ini. Oleh karenanya, aku me-remake cerita ini dengan tokoh utama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mengubah alur cerita ini sama sekali, hanya mengganti nama tokohnya saja. Dan, disini Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan (maaf, untuk yang menyukai Kyungsoo, aku hanya suka dengan couple ChanSoo).  
Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3  
But, I hope you like it ~

.

.

.

 _4 hari sebelumnya…_

 _._

 **Chanyeol... Drew (Kata kerja)**

 _Arti: Menarik semua perhatian pada dirinya, memiliki pengaruh, atraktif._

–Drew: nama Chanyeol dalam bahasa Amerika–

.

Aku menunggunya di luar bar, bersandar di bangunan berbatu bata kasar dengan tangan yang berada jauh di dalam saku sweatshirtku, bahuku membungkuk melawan angin. Malam ini benar-benar dingin dan gelap karena awan menggantung rendah di langit. Tidak ada bintang, tidak ada bulan. Menyeramkan, terutama karena aku berdiri di sini sendirian.

Jika hujan turun dan dia belum juga selesai kerja, lupakan saja. Aku akan pergi. Aku tidak membutuhkan omong kosong ini.

Panik melandaku dan aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku tak bisa pergi dan aku tahu itu. Aku membutuhkan dia. Aku bahkan tak tahu dia siapa, dan pastinya diapun tak mengenalku, namun aku membutuhkannya untuk bertahan. Aku tak peduli jika kedengarannya aku cengeng atau apa, itu benar.

Tak ada jalan lain untuk aku bisa menghadapi minggu berikutnya dalam hidupku seorang diri.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara musik dari bar itu dan aku mendengar setiap orang di dalam tertawa dan berteriak. Aku bersumpah aku mengenal beberapa dari suara itu. Mereka memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan. Ujian tengah semester sedang berlangsung dan seharusnya sebagian besar dari kami belajar, bukan? Membusuk di dalam perpustakaan atau membungkuk di meja, kepala tenggelam di dalam sebuah buku, atau di depan laptop. Membaca ulang catatan, menulis makalah, apapun.

Alih-alih begitu, sebagian besar temanku berada di dalam bar itu dan mabuk. Kelihatannya tak ada yang peduli jika hari ini baru hari selasa dan masih tersisa tiga hari lagi untuk tes dan seharusnya mereka bersiap-siap. Ujian atau libur, tapi setiap orang fokus pada fakta kalau minggu depan kami libur. Kami semua antusias untuk keluar dari kota kecil tempat kami kuliah ini.

Seperti aku. Aku akan keluar kota hari Sabtu sore. Meskipun aku tak menginginkannya. Aku lebih suka berada di sini.

Tapi aku tak bisa.

Dia akan selesai bekerja tengah malam nanti. Aku menanyakannya pada pelayan lain yang juga bekerja di La Salle ketika aku tiba di sini tadi, sebelum yang lainnya tiba. Dan sekarang dia sedang bekerja di dalam, di dapur, hingga dia tidak bisa melihatku. Dan itu bagus.

Aku tak ingin dia menyadari kehadiranku. Belum. Dan katakanlah beberapa orang yang di sebut teman-temanku juga tak perlu tahu untuk apa aku kesini. Tak ada yang tahu rencanaku. Aku takut mereka akan membicarakanku jika mereka tahu.

Dalam hidupku, aku bertingkah seperti punya banyak teman karena aku terlihat selalu di kelilingi banyak orang yang di panggil teman-teman, padahal aku tidak dekat dengan satu pun. Aku memang tidak ingin dekat dengan mereka. Karena dekat dengan seorang dari mereka hanya akan mendatangkan masalah.

Pintu kayu tua berayun terbuka, berderit di engselnya, suaranya menyerangku seperti serangan fisik di dadaku. Dia memasuki kegelapan, membanting pintu di belakangnya, suaranya bergema dalam keheningan udara malam. Dia memakai mantel tebal berwarna merah, membuat kakinya yang tertutup celana ketat hitam terlihat semakin jenjang.

Beranjak meninggalkan dinding, aku mendekatinya. "Hei."

Pandangan waspadanya ketika melihatku mengatakan segalanya. "Aku tak tertarik."

Hah? "Aku belum memintamu apapun."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Dia mulai berjalan lagi dan meninggalkanku di belakangnya. Mengejarnya sebenarnya, aku tak merencanakan akan melakukan hal ini. "Kalian semua sama saja. Berpikir kalian bisa menunggu disini, berharap bisa mencegatku. Menjebakku. Reputasiku berkembang jauh lebih hebat dari apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan dengan beberapa temanmu," dia menegakkan bahunya sembari dia berjalan semakin cepat. Untuk seseorang sekecil dia, dia benar-benar cepat.

Tunggu sebentar. Apa sih yang di bicarakannya? Apa sebenarnya maksudnya? "Aku tak tahu yang kau bicarakan."

Dia tertawa namun suara tawanya terdengar rapuh. "Kau tak perlu berbohong Park Chanyeol, aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku." Setidaknya dia mengenalku. Aku memegang lengannya ketika dia akan menyeberang jalan, menghentikan langkahnya dan dia memandangku. Jemariku seperti tergelitik, padahal aku hanya memegang kain mantelnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang kuinginkan darimu?"

"Seks." Dia menyebutkannya, mata hijaunya melebar, rambut pirang pucatnya bersinar terkena cahaya lampu jalan di atas kami. "Dengar, kakiku sakit dan aku sangat lelah. Kau memilih malam yang salah untuk berpikir kau bisa bersamaku."

Aku benar-benar bingung. Dia berbicara seolah dia adalah pelacur bayaran dan seolah aku berharap dia bisa memberikan oral seks cepat atau sejenisnya.

Memandanginya, pandanganku jatuh pada mulutnya. Dia memiliki mulut yang sempurna. Penuh, bibir yang seksi, dia mungkin saja bisa memberikan layanan oral yang luar biasa jika aku boleh jujur pada diri sendiri, tapi itu bukanlah alasanku berada disini.

Membuatku panasaran sebenarnya berapa banyak teman se-timku yang pernah bersamanya. Maksudku, satu-satunya alasanku berbicara dengannya hanya karena reputasi yang di sebutkannya tadi. Tapi aku bukan sedang mencoba membelinya untuk seks.

Aku mencoba membayarnya untuk perlindungan.

 **Kyungsoo... Fable** **(Kata benda)**

 _Arti: Cerita yang tidak di temukan kebenarannya; sesuatu yang tidak benar terjadi; dusta._

–Fable: nama Kyungsoo dalam bahasa Amerika–

 _._

Park Chanyeol si anak emas kampus memegangku seolah dia tak akan melepaskanku. Dia besar, tingginya lebih dari 6 kaki dan dengan bahu yang seperti pegunungan. Karena dia bermain football, itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, bukan? Dan aku pernah jalan dengan beberapa teman se-timnya. Mereka semua berotot dan besar.

Tapi tak seorangpun dari mereka membuat jantungku berpacu hanya dengan memegang tanganku. Aku tak menyukai bagaimana aku bereaksi padanya. Biasanya aku tak bereaksi kepada siapapun.

Dengan segenap kekuatan, aku melepaskan diri dari genggamannya dan menjauh dari hadapannya, mencoba memperoleh sedikit jarak. Sebersit pandangan memohon melintas di matanya dan aku membuka bibirku, siap mengatakan kepadanya untuk menjauh ketika dia memegangku dengan erat.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Merengut. Aku meletakkan tanganku ke pinggang, dan sangat sulit melakukannya karena mantel bodoh tebal yang kukenakan. Di luar sini sangat dingin dan rok tipis yang kukenakan untuk kerja memperihatkan kakiku seluruhnya. Syukurlah ada mantel wool ini, biarpun aku tahu bosku membencinya. Katanya itu sangat tidak seksi.

Aku siap berdebat dengannya tentang apa itu seksi. Tip yang kudapatkan tetap banyak. Aku mendapatkan lebih dari seratus dolar untuk malam ini saja. Biarpun sebenarnya semuanya telah ku belanjakan.

Uangku selalu sudah di belanjakan bahkan sebelum aku benar-benar mendapatkannya.

"Kenapa kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" aku bertanya.

Dia memandang sekitar. Seolah dia khawatir orang akan melihat kami. Bukan sebuah kejutan. Sebagian besar cowok tidak ingin terlihat bersamaku di depan umum.

Terkadang benar-benar menyebalkan, menjadi ayam kampus. Aku bahkan tidak kuliah di universitas bodoh itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat dan berbicara," dia menyarankan dengan senyuman tipis. Aku yakin cewek-cewek akan meleleh ketika pertama kali melihat senyum itu, dengan tampang memperdaya yang di milikinya. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan dia mengetahui hal itu, dengan alis gelapnya yang sangat cocok dengan rambut coklat dan mata birunya yang menyolok.

Tapi aku bukanlah cewek kebanyakan. Aku tidak akan terperdaya oleh sebuah omong kosong. "Aku tak akan kemanapun bersamamu untuk berbicara. Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kau bisa mengatakannya disini. Dan katakan dengan cepat, karena aku ingin pulang." Aku sangat yakin ibuku tak ada di rumah dan adik lelakiku sendirian.

Tidak bagus.

Dia menghembuskan nafas berat, tersinggung. Aku tak peduli. Apapun yang ingin di katakannya bukanlah hal penting untukku. Tapi aku sangat penasaran, dan aku ingin tahu. Jadi aku bisa menikmatinya nanti.

Park Chanyeol tidak akan berbicara dengan gadis sepertiku. Aku cewek lokal. Cewek asli kota ini. Dia adalah _quarterback_ (penyerang belakang) tim football juara di universitas. Demi Tuhan, dia seperti superstar, tersohor dengan fans dan segalanya.

Sementara aku mengerjakan pekerjaan menjijikan dan bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku kapan saja. Ibuku seorang alkoholik yang kerjaannya hanya tidur, dan adik lelakiku yang mulai teribat masalah di sekolahnya. Dunia kami benar-benar bertolak belakang dan aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa dia mau berbicara denganku sekarang.

"Minggu depan liburan Thanksgiving," dia memulai dan aku memutar mataku.

Duh, aku benar-benar bersyukur ada liburan. Itu artinya orang-orang akan berlibur dari kota ini dan bar akan kosong, membuat pekerjaan tak terlalu banyak. "Lanjutkan."

"Aku harus pulang ke rumah." Dia berhenti, tatapannya seolah membakarku dan kegelisahan mulai memenuhi pikiranku. Aku tak tahu ada apa denganku. "Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku."

Baiklah, aku tak menyangka yang satu ini. "Apa? Kenapa?"

Matanya bertemu dengan mataku sekali lagi. "Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku untuk seminggu."

Aku menganga kepadanya. Aku merasa seolah aku ini ikan yang sekarat. Menutup mulutku, dan membukanya lagi. Seolah aku menghirup nafas terakhirku, dan seolah aku benar-benar melakukannya. "Kau bercanda."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku tidak bercanda."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Aku…" dia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya, seolah dia tak ingin memberitahuku. "Aku akan membayarmu."

Aku menyilangkan lenganku di dadaku. Dan sangat sulit melakukannya terlebih karena aku mengenakan mantel tebal ini. Aku membenci mantelku tapi mantel ini adalah yang paling hangat yang kumiliki. Aku menduga aku pasti terlihat canggung. "Aku tidak di jual."

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin membayarmu untuk sesuatu yang berbau… seksual." Suaranya turun satu oktaf dan membuat tubuhku merinding. "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Kita tak harus berbagi kamar atau sesuatu semacam itu. Aku tidak akan mencoba memasuki celanamu, tapi kita akan kelihatan seolah kita pacaran, kau tahu kan maksudku?"

Aku tak menjawab. Aku ingin dia terus berbicara jadi aku bisa mengingat bagaimana si Park Aneh Chanyeol ini memohon padaku untuk menjadi pacar pura-puranya. Tidak ada momen yang lebih nyata di bandingkan saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau punya kehidupan dan pekerjaan dan apapun hal lain yang kau lakukan. Mungkin akan sulit bagimu mengenyahkan segalanya dan pergi bersamaku selama seminggu, tapi aku bersumpah, aku akan membuatnya sebanding dengan waktumu."

Dia membuatku terdengar murahan dengan pernyataan terakhirnya itu. Seolah aku ini pelacur yang bisa di sewa siapa saja. Masalahnya cerita tentangku sudah kelewatan dan berkembang pesat di luar sana. Cerita yang sangat luar biasa, dan aku tak tertarik untuk repot-repot membantahnya. Tak ada gunanya. "Berapa yang akan kau berikan?" Matanya mengunci mataku dan aku terjebak di dalamnya. Antisipasi menggelora di dalamku dan aku menunggu jawabannya.

"Tiga ribu dolar."

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title :  
One Week Girlfriend (remake)  
Genre :  
Hurt, romance  
Rate :  
M  
Main Cast :  
\- Park Chanyeol  
\- Kyungsoo

.  
Warning :  
GenderSwitch! Aku suka cerita dari Monica Murphy, One Week Girlfriend the series ini. Oleh karenanya, aku me-remake cerita ini dengan tokoh utama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mengubah alur cerita ini sama sekali, hanya mengganti nama tokohnya saja. Dan, disini Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan (maaf, untuk yang menyukai Kyungsoo, aku hanya suka dengan couple ChanSoo).  
Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3  
But, I hope you like it ~

.

.

.

 _Waktu : H-2…_

 _._

 _Untuk sekali saja, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi_ _pilihan pertama seseorang._ _–Do Kyungsoo-_

.

 **-Kyungsoo-**

Aku masih belum percaya aku setuju untuk melakukan hal ini. Tiga ribu dolar adalah jumlah yang sangat banyak untuk di abaikan begitu saja. Dan Chanyeol sangat mengetahui hal itu. Dia telah memilikiku pada saat angka yang sangat menggiurkan itu keluar dari bibirnya yang sempurna. Dengan mengacuhkan rasa curigaku dan rasa khawatir bagaimana susahnya ketika akan keluar kota selama seminggu dan memastikan duniaku tidak berantakan sementara aku tidak berada disana, aku telah berkata iya tanpa keraguan.

Anggaplah aku hanya terlalu serakah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kesempatan semacam itu lepas begitu saja dan hal itu akan membuatku seperti seorang yang tolol. Abaikan juga tentang betapa besar aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku melakukan hal ini untuk keluargaku. Untuk adikku, Sehun. Dia baru berusia tigabelas tahun dan aku benci melihat betapa dia telah banyak berubah menjadi si pembuat keonaran. Dia anak yang manis, memiliki hati yang baik tapi dia telah terlibat dengan kelompok anak-anak nakal di sekolahnya dan dia melakukan hal buruk seperti membolos, mengutil dan aku tahu dia pernah menghisap rokok mariyuana beberapa kali. Aku pernah mencium bau rokok itu di bajunya.

Ibu kami tidak peduli. Hanya aku yang peduli. Dan sekarang aku akan pergi selama seminggu. Sehun akan berada di luar jam sekolah hanya selama separuh dari waktu dia bersekolah, namun itu sudah cukup baginya untuk terlibat dalam masalah.

Tarik menarik-ketegangan-yang sedang terjadi dalam hatiku sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

Aku menarik tas ransel tua yang tidak seorangpun memakainya entah sudah berapa lama, dari rak atas lemari besar dan melemparkannya ke kasur ibuku. Sekumpulan debu beterbangan begitu tas itu menimpa kasur. "Aku tidak akan pergi lama."

"Seminggu, Kyungsoo. Kau meninggalkanku disini bersama ibu selama seminggu yang pasti menyebalkan." Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur ibu, di sebelah tas ransel itu dan mulai terbatuk-batuk oleh debu yang tak hilang-hilang melayang di udara.

"Jangan mengumpat begitu." Aku memukul lututnya dan dia berguling-guling dengan suara mengaduh yang dibuat-buat. "Ini pekerjaan khusus yang akan membayarku dengan uang yang sangat banyak. Kita akan merayakan hari Natal yang indah."

"Aku tak peduli setan dengan hari Natal."

Aku menatapnya tajam penuh kemarahan dan dia menggumamkan permintaan maaf dengan setengah hati. Sejak kapan dia merasa bebas mengeluarkan kata makian di depanku? Apa yang terjadi dengan adik kecilku yang cengeng, yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi seakan-akan dia menyembahku?

"Dan pekerjaan khusus macam apa yang membayarmu dengan banyak sekali uang dalam waktu yang singkat?" Nada menyindir di dalam suaranya begitu jelas terdengar. Dia terlalu muda–tidak, tidak begitu, aku yang sedang membodohi diriku sendiri–tapi kuharap dia tidak berpikir aku seperti sedang cuti melacurkan diri.

Aku merasa benar seperti itulah diriku.

Otakku berpikir keras karena aku mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar dengan sebuah alasan. Aku tidak boleh memberi tahu Sehun apa yang sebenarnya kukerjakan. Aku tidak memberitahunya berapa banyak uang yang akan kudapatkan. Dia hanya tahu bayarannya tinggi. Aku juga tidak memberitahu ibuku, dia tidak peduli itu. Aku belum benar-benar melihatnya dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam ini, tapi dia punya pacar baru jadi aku yakin dia sedang bersama pacarnya itu. "Aku akan menjadi pengasuh anak untuk sebuah keluarga, sementara mereka pergi berlibur selama masa liburan Thankgiving. Mereka memiliki tiga orang anak."

Kebohongan begitu mudahnya keluar dari bibirku dan itu menakutkanku.

Sehun mulai tertawa, si usil itu. "Kau akan menjadi pengasuh anak? Kau membenci anak-anak!"

"Tidak." Padahal iya. "Keluarganya sangat baik." Aku tidak punya gambaran apakah keluarga Park itu baik. "Dan aku akan tinggal di apartemen yang sangat besar."

Chanyeol telah memberitahuku bahwa keluarganya tinggal di Carmel. Aku tidak pernah kesana, tapi aku pernah mendengar tentang hal itu. Aku telah mencari tahu melalui Google di bagian referensi dan melihat foto-fotonya. Tempatnya terlihat mengagumkan. Mahal.

Menakutkan.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi, kurasa." Sehun menegakkan tubuh atasnya, menggerakkan jarinya di atas tas ransel itu, meninggalkan jejak garis tipis di bagian yang berdebu. "Kau akan terlihat seperti pelacur yang bangkrut, tampil dengan tas yang sangat jelek ini."

"Apakah kau baru saja menyebutku seorang pelacur bangkrut?" Aku tak boleh tersinggung, karena apa yang dia katakan itu benar. Aku akan terlihat menyedihkan dengan membawa baju ganti yang sangat sedikit, air mata dan tas ransel yang berdebu. Keluarganya akan menertawakanku. Chanyeol mungkin akan menertawakanku juga. Lalu dia akan meletakkan selembar uang lima puluh dolar di telapak tanganku dan menurunkanku di terminal bis karena dia akan cepat menyadari aku memerankan pacar bohongan yang terburuk di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Mungkin." Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Aku harap kepergianmu cukup berharga."

Rasa takut dan cemas menyerangku tiba-tiba, tapi aku menepisnya cepat. "Pasti. Aku berjanji."

"Bagaimana jika ibu menghilang?" untuk sedetik aku melihat kilasan sisi dewasa Sehun. Anak kecil yang selalu bergantung padaku yang memperlakukanku seperti ibu baginya sejak ibu kami sangat tidak bisa di andalkan.

"Dia tidak akan menghilang." Aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan aku akan berbicara dengannya lagi sebelum aku berangkat. Ibu membutuhkan pengawasan terus menerus sepanjang waktu. Seakan aku adalah sang ibu dan dia adalah sang anak. "Aku akan membuatnya bersumpah untuk pulang setiap malam."

"Sebaiknya begitu. Atau aku akan meneleponmu dan memohon dirimu untuk pulang." Senyum jahilnya tampak lagi. "Aku mungkin akan memanggilmu pelacur bangkrut lagi dan kau akan menjadi sangat marah, sehingga kau akan datang kesini hanya untuk menendang pantatku."

Cukup. Aku meraihnya, mulai mengkilik-kilik di sisi badannya, jariku menekan tulang rusuknya, suara tertawanya memenuhi diriku dengan kebahagiaan. "Hentikan," dia tersengal-sengal diantara gelak tawanya yang tak terkontrol. "Lepaskan aku!"

Aku bisa hampir melupakan betapa kacaunya kehidupan kami dalam masa lajangku ini, sejenak bertingkah konyol kekanakan.

Hampir.

 **-Chanyeol-**

"Kau akan membawa seseorang ke rumah." Ayahku meletakkan tangannya menutupi speaker telepon, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. "Seolhyun, Chanyeol akan membawa seseorang pulang untuk Thankgiving."

Aku mengerjabkan mataku. Tidak mungkin aku mau ayahku terlalu banyak omong kepada ibu tiriku, khususnya ketika aku masih dalam pembicaraan melalui telepon dengannya. Ibu tiriku pasti akan mengetahuinya juga cepat atau lambat tapi aku berharap dia tahu belakangan.

"Siapa namanya?" aku mendengar suaranya. Dia terdengar tidak terlalu suka. Hal itu membuat semua dalam diriku menegang.

"Kyungsoo," aku memberitahu ayahku tanpa di minta.

Ayahku terdiam lama, kupikir dia telah menutup sambungan teleponnya, tapi kemudian aku mendengar Adele berbisik agar aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Bagaimana, Taecyeon? Siapa namanya?"

Dia terdengar seperti seorang perempuan jahat yang sedang cemburu. Mungkin saja.

"Itu nama julukannya atau apa?" Ayah bertanya padaku.

"Itu nama asli dia." aku tidak memiliki penjelasan mengenai hal itu juga. Sial, aku hampir tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Do Kyungsoo. Dia tinggal di pinggiran kota. Dia berusia dua puluh tahun, dia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki dan dia bekerja di sebuah bar.

Kyungsoo juga memiliki rambut pirang pucat yang indah, mata berwarna hijau, dan payudara yang indah. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu ayahku hal itu. Aku yakin dia akan memikirkan gambarannya sendiri.

Nada berisik yang mengganggu terdengar lagi dari sana dan aku tahu ayah sedang memberitahu Seolhyun tentang nama Kyungsoo. Aku mendengar Seolhyun tertawa. Dia seperti seorang pelacur. Aku membenci Seolhyun. Ibuku meninggal ketika aku berusia sekitar dua tahun. Aku tidak ingat ibuku dan aku berharap dapat mengingatnya. Ayahku mulai berkencan dengan Seolhyun ketika aku berusia delapan tahun dan menikahinya ketika aku sebelas tahun.

Seolhyun benar-benar menjadi satu-satunya ibu yang pernah kumiliki, dan aku tidak menghendakinya. Dia mengetahui hal ini juga.

"Baiklah, bawa Kyungsoo mungilmu untuk tinggal bersama kita, dia kita terima dengan tangan terbuka." Ayah berhenti sejenak dan teganganku mulai naik, takut akan pertanyaan yang mungkin dia ajukan setelah ini. "Kau bukan orangnya, untuk memiliki pacar tetap."

"Yang ini berbeda." Tambahku seakan bertentangan dengan gadis manapun yang mereka harapkan menjadi pasanganku. Dalam pandanganku, ini membuat Kyungsoo menjadi yang paling sempurna.

"Kau mencintainya?" Ayah mengecilkan suaranya. "Seolhyun ingin tahu."

Kemarahan mendidih dalam diriku. Seakan-akan ini menjadi urusan Seolhyun. "Aku tidak tahu. Apa sih itu cinta?"

"Kau terdengar sangat sinis"

Belajar dari yang terbaik dalam melakukan hal itu kepada seseorang. Ayahku orang yang tidak begitu ramah. Aku tidak bisa mengingat saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya mencium atau memeluk Seolhyun. Dia sudah pasti tidak akan mencium atau memelukku, kecuali aku mengijinkannya.

"Ya, begitulah, kami memang berkencan beberapa kali, tapi aku tidak tahu." Aku menggerakkan pundakku, tapi mengingat dia tidak dapat melihatku, aku merasa seperti seorang yang bodoh.

"Kau tidak pernah menyebutkan nama dia sebelumnya."

"Apa ini? Interogasi?" Aku mulai berkeringat hanya karena aku sedang berbohong. Aku belum bicara dengan Kyungsoo seharian ini dan sekarang Kamis malam. Kami akan berangkat hari Sabtu sore. Kami harus bersama-sama dan membuat cerita kami sunguh-sungguh, walaupun seharusnya, kami akan memiliki cukup waktu selama empat jam perjalanan hingga semua rincian cerita tertanam kuat dalam ingatan kami.

Tenggorokanku menjadi kering karena memikirkan akan bersama Kyungsoo yang sendirian di dalam kendaraan trukku selama empat jam. Apa yang akan kami bicarakan? Aku tidak mengetahui tentang dirinya dan aku akan membawa dia ke rumah ayahku dan berpura-pura kami berkencan. Kami harus bertingkah seakan kami adalah pasangan sungguhan.

Sialan, untuk apa sebenarnya aku mengatur semua ini?

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kita akan mengetahui rincian ceritanya ketika kalian berdua tiba disini, aku yakin itu. Sabtu malam, kan?"

"Ya." Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Sabtu malam."

"Kami seharusnya sudah keluar rumah sebelum waktunya ke acara pesta lainnya di Country Club. Kau masih memiliki kunci rumah?"

"Ya, masih." Sial, aku benar-benar tidak mau kembali pulang. Sesuatu yang mengerikan pernah terjadi disana. Aku menghindari tempat itu dengan segala daya upaya untuk sementara ini. Kami telah menikmati liburan di luar kota beberapa tahun belakangan ini, merayakan Thanksgiving atau Natal di Hawai memakai fasilitas akomodasi dari saham timeshare milik ayah. Atau aku tinggal di sekolah karena latihan football atau kebohongan apapun yang bisa kujadikan sebagai alasan yang dapat menjauhkanku dari mereka lebih lama.

Kehidupan yang keras, aku tahu. Dari luar, keluargaku terlihat sempurna. Yahh… sesempurnanya sebuah keluarga dengan seorang ibu yang sudah meninggal dunia dan seorang kakak perempuan yang juga sudah tiada. Seorang ibu tiri yang brengsek dan seorang ayah yang acuh tak acuh.

Yaaaa. Benar-benar sempurna.

Ayah memaksaku untuk pulang ke rumah saat Thankgivings, itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Saat terakhir kali kami berbincang-bincang, dia memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah lelah dengan kami semua yang menghindar untuk pulang ke rumah pada saat liburan, dan kami perlu menciptakan kenangan-kenangan yang baru.

Aku tidak mau membuat kenangan-kenangan apapun. Tidak di rumah itu. Tidak bersama Seolhyun.

"Sampai jumpa kalau begitu." Aku bisa mendengar ayahku berjalan, langkah kakinya menimbulkan bunyi yang menggema di lantai keramik, seakan-akan dia sedang keluar dari jangkauan pendengaran Seolhyun. "Thankgiving tahun ini akan indah, Nak. Kau akan melihatnya nanti. Cuaca kali ini di perkirakan bagus dan ibumu kelihatannya sudah jauh lebih sehat."

"Dia bukan ibuku," kataku dengan gigi yang menggeretak.

"Apa?"

"Seolhyun itu bukan ibuku."

"Dia adalah satu-satunya ibu yang benar-benar pernah kau miliki." Bagus. Sekarang ayah tersinggung. "Mengapa kau tidak terima saja dirinya? Ya Tuhan, dia telah menjadi bagian dalam kehidupanmu dari dulu."

Bagian yang tersial dalam hidupku, tidak, hanya sampai aku bisa mengungkapkan hal itu kepada ayahku. Jika dulu dia tidak memahami semuanya, maka, dia sudah pasti tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu sekarang.

"Aku tidak suka betapa mudahnya kau melupakan ibu kandungku. Aku malah tidak mau melupakannya." Kataku dengan suara keras.

Dia masih tetap diam untuk sesaat dan aku menatap keluar jendela tapi tidak terlihat apapun juga. Disana gelap, gerimis dan angin seperti biasanya mendera dahan tak berdaun di pepohonan yang memenuhi halaman terbuka lingkungan sekitar apartemen tempat tinggalku, bolak-balik. Aku bisa melihat dahan-dahan itu diayun-ayun dalam kegelapan.

Orang-orang pikir hidupku itu sungguh luar biasa. Padahal sama sekali tidak. Aku belajar dengan keras dan bermain lebih keras lagi karena hal itu membantuku untuk melupakan. Aku memiliki banyak teman, tetapi bukan teman yang sesungguhnya. Kebanyakan dari waktuku, aku sendirian. Seperti saat ini. Aku sedang duduk di kamarku dalam kegelapan. Berbincang dengan ayahku dan berharap setengah mati aku sudah mampu untuk memberi tahu dia mengenai kebenaran itu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terjebak. Aku butuh sebuah penyangga yang membantuku melewati apapun dalam menyelesaikan satu dari minggu-minggu terburuk dalam hidupku. Terima kasih Tuhan atas Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali berapa banyak dia membantuku.

Bisa jadi dia tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya.

.

.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title :  
One Week Girlfriend (remake)  
Genre :  
Hurt, romance  
Rate :  
M  
Main Cast :  
\- Park Chanyeol  
\- Kyungsoo

.  
Warning :  
GenderSwitch! Aku suka cerita dari Monica Murphy, One Week Girlfriend the series ini. Oleh karenanya, aku me-remake cerita ini dengan tokoh utama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mengubah alur cerita ini sama sekali, hanya mengganti nama tokohnya saja. Dan, disini Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan (maaf, untuk yang menyukai Kyungsoo, aku hanya suka dengan couple ChanSoo).  
Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3  
But, I hope you like it ~

.

.

.

 _Hari Perjalanan (Tak di hitung)…_

 _._

 _"_ _Di belakangnya hanya ada perjalanan yang sia-sia."_ _-Unknown-_

.

 **-Kyungsoo-**

Truknya cukup bagus. Seperti, kendaraan paling mutakhir yang pernah aku naiki. Dan dia juga kelihatan keren mengendarainya, sekalipun aku benci harus mengakui hal itu, bahkan pada diri sendiri. Tapi, Toyota Tacoma biru gelap itu cocok sekali dengannya.

Segala tentang Chanyeol itu sempurna. Cara dia berpakaian— bokongnya kelihatan hebat dengan jeans itu dan aku bahkan tak perlu menyinggung bagaimana T-shirt hitam yang di kenakannya sekarang ini melekat dengan setiap otot dadanya. Bagaimana dia bersikap—selalu sopan, selalu melihat mataku dan tidak berkomentar kurang ajar tentang payudaraku atau bokongku. Dan suaranya itu—dalam dan seksi, jenis suara yang tidak akan membuatku keberatan mendengarkannya seharian. Dia benar-benar sempurna.

Dia menghubungiku kemarin sebelum aku berangkat kerja untuk membahas beberapa hal sepele. Jam berapa dia akan menjemputku, bagaimana kami harus mengarang cerita sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah orangtuanya.

Kemudian aku menanyakan hal itu. Uangnya. Bagaimana aku akan mendapatkan bayaran? Aku benar-benar merasa seperti jalang, mempertanyakan hal sepele seperti itu, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku ingin cek itu sebelum aku meninggalkan kota jadi aku bisa meninggalkan sejumlah uang untuk Sehun jika dalam keadaan darurat.

Jadi aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol di bank lima belas menit sebelum tutup, dan sebelum aku menuju bar. Kami berbincang beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada yang penting, dan kemudian dia memberiku sebuah cek. Dia benar-benar acuh tak acuh melakukan hal tersebut, seolah dia terbiasa memberikan seorang gadis cek tiga ribu dolar setiap harinya.

Ceknya di tulis atas nama akun pribadinya. Dia menandatangani sendiri. Tulisannya seperti cakar ayam. Aku tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas tanda tangannya. Dan namanya adalah Andrew D. Callahan, itu nama Amerika Chanyeol.

Ketika aku masuk ke bank seorang diri dan menuju ke Teller, aku penasaran apa kepanjangan D itu.

Sekarang, aku tengah duduk di truk milik Park Chanyeol, mesinnya mendengkur dengan lembut dan bukannya terbatuk dan tersedak seolah bisa mati kapan saja seperti Honda '91 menakutkan milik ibuku. Aku memberitahu ibuku cerita tentang pengasuh seperti yang kukatakan pada Sehun. Aku juga bilang begitu pada bosku di La Selle. Mengingat kepergianku pas pada saat bisnis sedang sepi, bosku tak keberatan dengan itu. Dia tahu keadaan keuangan kami dan dia bahagia aku menemukan pekerjaan dengan upah yang tinggi.

Ibuku sulit sekali mengiyakan ketika aku bilang akan pergi.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuatnya sangat membenciku. _Well_. Benci adalah kata yang kuat. Itu berarti dia merasakan sesuatu terhadapku. Dia benar-benar masa bodoh terhadapku, seolah aku tak berarti apa-apa baginya. Sama sekali.

"Empat jam ya?" suaraku memecah kesunyian mengejutkannya. Aku bisa melihatnya melompat di kursinya. Pemain sepakbola yang nakal takut padaku?

Aneh.

"Yah, empat jam." Dia memukulkan jemarinya di setir, membuatku tertarik melihatnya. Jemarinya panjang, kukunya pendek dan tak ada kotoran di dalamnya. Kuat, tangan yang bersih dengan telapak yang lebar. Kelihatannya… bagus.

Cemberut, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang bodoh ketika seharusnya aku berpikiran jernih.

"Aku tak pernah ke Carmel sebelumnya." Aku mencoba memulai percakapan karena memikirkan akan menghabiskan perjalanan yang panjang tanpa mengobrol membuatku takut.

"Disana indah. Mahal." Dia mengangkat bahunya, mengalihkan perhatianku ke sana. Dia mengenakan kemeja berwana biru dan abu-abu gelap di luar T-shirt hitamnya dan dia kelihatan tampan mengenakan pakaian itu.

Tuhan. Aku memutar kepalaku, memaksa mataku memandang jendela dan pemandangan jalan berlalu begitu saja. Aku harus berhenti memandangnya. Dia benar-benar menggangguku.

"Jadi, seharusnya kita punya semacam kisahkan?" Aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya tanpa bisa menahan diri. Dengan keberuntunganku, perjalanan selama empat jam ini akan terbang begitu saja dan hal selanjutnya yang aku tahu adalah, aku akan bertemu muka dengan orang tuanya yang terhormat dan aku tak akan tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Dengan kata lain, aku membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu agar aku bisa menghapal keseluruhan cerita tentang aku dan Chanyeol hingga kami bisa terlihat selayaknya pasangan sebenarnya.

"Yah, sebuah cerita seharusnya di perlukan." Dia mengangguk, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan jalanan.

Yang mana itu adalah hal bagus, aku berkata pada diri sendiri. Dia adalah pengemudi yang aman, waspada terhadap segala sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Tapi, sebenarnya aku sungguh berharap dia memandangku. Memberiku senyuman untuk menenangkanku. Sialan, bahkan ucapan 'Semua-akan-baik-baik-saja' yang palsu sekalipun akan membuatku bahagia sekarang ini.

Tapi aku tak mendapatkannya. Tidak juga ucapan terima kasih.

Palsu.

" _Well_." Aku berdehem, karena aku merasa seolah-olah aku sudah tak sabar untuk terjun dan berenang sementara dia masih ingin berlama-lama di pantai. "Berapa lama sudah kita berkencan?"

"Sejak kuliah di mulai kedengarannya bagus, menurutku."

Sikap acuh tak acuhnya membuatku ingin menelannya. "Jadi sudah enam bulan kan?" Aku mengetesnya dengan mengatakan hal itu. Dan berhasil.

Dia melemparkan pandangan yang meragukan. "Tiga."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk. "Benar. _Well_ , seolah aku akan tahu terutama aku tak sekolah lagi sekarang." Jawaban terbodoh yang pernah kukatakan. Semua orang tahu kapan kuliah di mulai.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak kuliah?"

Aku tak pernah menyangka dia akan menanyakannya. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar tak peduli. "Aku tak punya biaya dan tak cukup pintar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Seolah aku akan membuang waktuku untuk sekolah sekarang ini. Aku bekerja sebanyak yang ku mampu kerjakan. Dulu aku punya pekerjaan tetap, tapi aku berhenti sekitar setahun yang lalu. Aku bekerja berjam-jam menjadi pelayan di La Selle dan sebuah restoran masakan Meksiko kecil yang tak jauh dari apartemenku tapi pekerjaan itu hanya pekerjaan sementara. Mereka menghubungiku hanya ketika mereka kekurangan pelayan.

Uang yang kini ada di rekeningku, berkat Chanyeol, akan mengurangi beban pekerjaanku setidaknya untuk sedikit lebih lama. Aku tak menaruhnya di rekening yang kugunakan bersama ibuku karena aku tahu ketika dia menyadari betapa banyak uang disana dia akan langsung menghamburkannya.

Aku tak bisa main-main dengan hal itu.

"Bagaimana kita bertemu?" suara Chanyeol yang dalam memutuskan khayalanku. Aku berharap dia akan berinisiatif dan mengarang cerita tentang hal ini.

"Di bar." Saranku, karena aku tahu itu kedengarannya menjijikan dan aku menduga satu-satunya alasannya membawaku pulang ke rumah karena dia ingin kelihatan urakan di tengah keluarganya yang sombong. "Kau bersama teman-temanmu datang dan itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika kita berdua berpandangan."

Dia memberiku pandangan mencela dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Jika aku di perbolehkan mengarang sendiri cerita ini, maka aku akan membuat cerita yang paling bodoh dan paling romantis yang pernah ada.

Tak ada ruang untuk percintaan dalam hidupku. Sangat bodoh, ketika aku membiarkan cowok-cowok itu mempermainkanku, karena ketika mereka melakukannya, satu momen itu, ketika dia memfokuskan perhatiannya hanya kepadaku dan bukannya kepada orang lain, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Itu membuatku melupakan bahwa tak ada yang benar-benar peduli kepadaku.

Tapi ketika segalanya selesai, ketika aku keluar dari pikiranku yang berkabut, aku merasa murahan. Kotor. Semua kisah klise yang kau baca di buku atau kau tonton di TV, itulah aku. Aku adalah kisah klise Berjalan.

Aku juga adalah pelacur kota yang tak sekotor yang di pikirkan orang—lagi-lagi, Klise. Dan tentu saja aku bukanlah tipe wanita yang akan kau bawa pulang ke rumah untuk membuat ibumu terkesan. Tak ada yang istimewa tentangku.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol membawaku pulang untuk membuat ibunya terkesan. Atau untuk lebih jelasnya, membuat ibunya ketakutan. Aku yakin, aku adalah mimpi buruk semua Jalang Kaya (Ok, sekarang aku terdengar seperti Sehun, dari Jalang Miskin menjadi Jalang Kaya) yang menjadi kenyataan. Pada saat mata ibunya memandangku, dia akan langsung menoleh.

"Aku menduga kau membawaku pulang untuk membuat ibumu berhenti mengoceh, kan?" Aku butuh konfirmasi. Itu satu hal yang bisa kupikirkan dan kuterima. Aku harus mengetahui faktanya dan bisa mempertimbangkan dampak nantinya. Seperti bagaimana nanti hal ini akan membuatku pusing meskipun aku benar-benar membutuhkan uangnya.

Rahangnya mengatup dan bibirnya menipis dalam satu garis, garis suram. "Ibuku telah meninggal."

Oh. "Aku turut berduka." Aku merasa menjadi orang brengsek.

"Kau kan tak mengetahuinya. Dia meninggal ketika aku dua tahun." Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tahu ayahku akan menyukaimu."

Caranya mengucapkannya membuatku takut. Seolah ayahnya adalah orang aneh dan itulah sebabnya dia akan menyukaiku.

"Jadi hanya kau dan ayahmu?"

"Tidak. Ada Seolhyun." Bibirnya tiba-tiba menghilang ketika mengucapkan nama itu. Dan dia memiliki bibir yang penuh, jadi aku penasaran kemana bibirnya menghilang. "Dia ibu tiriku."

"Jadi, kau ingin membuat ibu tirimu takut."

"Aku tak peduli dengan yang di pikirkannya."

Kemarahan yang terdengar benar-benar nyata. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan ibu tirinya yang pastinya bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Aku mengabaikan komentar terakhirnya tentang penyihir wanita menakutkan bernama Seolhyun, aku bertanya lagi. "Punya saudara laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak punya."

Oh. Kemampuan berkomunikasinya yang kurang pasti akan jadi masalah terutama ketika aku akan bergantung sepenuhnya kepadanya satu minggu ke depan. "Aku punya satu saudara laki-laki."

"Berapa usianya?"

"Tiga belas." Aku mendesah. "Sehun kelas delapan sekarang. Dia terlibat dalam banyak masalah."

"Masa usia segitu memang sulit. Masa SMP memang menyebalkan."

"Apa kau juga terlibat masalah ketika berusia tiga belas tahun?" Aku tak bisa membayangkan hal tersebut.

Dia tertawa, menegaskan kecurigaanku itu dan aku berdebar. "Aku tak di perbolehkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku mengerutkan kening. Jawabannya tak masuk akal.

"Ayahku akan menendang bokongku jika aku melewati batas." Dia mengangkat bahu lagi. Dia seringkali melakukan hal itu, tapi aku menyukainya karena hal itu mengingatkanku kalau dia punya bahu lebar yang gagah itu. Jika aku cukup beruntung, aku akan bisa menyentuhnya selama hubungan pura-pura kami selama tujuh hari ke depan. Aku juga akan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Menekankan dadaku pada bahan lembut kausnya dan menghirup aromanya secara diam-diam. Dia harum, tapi aku ingin sekali mendekat padanya dan benar-benar menghirupnya.

Aku benar-benar hampir di kuasai kebodohan selama sedetik dalam sikap sinisku, tak ada ruang untuk cerita dongeng, tapi aku siap membuatnya terjadi. Bagaimanapun, aku harus jadi aktris paling hebat di planet ini, kan?

"Bukankah itu yang di katakan semua ayah ketika anak-anak mereka melewati batas?" aku bertanya.

"Ya, tapi ayahku serius. Di samping itu, lebih mudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan dan tidak mendapatkan masalah. Aku kehilangan diriku jika aku berbuat ceroboh, kau tahu?"

"Dan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan?" aku menambahkan kutipan yang biasa di katakan para mahasiswi menjengkelkan yang datang ke La Selle. Aku benar-benar benci cewek-cewek itu dan benci cara mereka mengibaskan rambut mereka dan tertawa terlalu keras dan mengatakan hal-hal bodoh. Mereka benar-benar mengepakkan—secara harfiah—bulu mata palsu mereka ke arah para cowok dan semuanya. Itu menyedihkan, mereka benar-benar jalang yang butuh perhatian.

Tuhan, terdengar sangat getir bahkan ketika aku mengucapkannya di dalam kepalaku.

"Masuk kelas, belajar dan mendapatkan peringkat bagus. Latihan sepak bola, menjaga bentuk tubuh, menunjukkan kemampuan terbaikku dan berharap sepenuh hati membuat para penonton di luar sana terkesan." Dia mengucapkan hal-hal tersebut seolah membaca semacam daftar, suaranya terdengar monoton dan bosan.

"Dan gangguan macam apa yang coba kau hindari?"

"Berpesta, minuman, cewek." Dia menatapku lagi, tatapannya melembut. Amarahnya sudah lenyap.

"Aku tak suka kehilangan kontrol."

"Aku juga," bisikku.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan senyumnya seperti belati di kelembutan hatiku. "Sepertinya kita akan jadi pasangan yang hebat."

 **-Chanyeol-**

Ketika aku mengucapkannya, aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa menariknya kembali. Kami benar-benar bukan pasangan yang hebat. Dia adalah jenis wanita paling buruk untukku dan aku mengetahuinya. Itu adalah alasan kenapa aku membawanya pulang. Jadi ayahku akan berpikir kalau aku telah mendapatkan penggemar sepak bola seksi yang akan melayaniku kapanpun aku menginginkannya dan Adele akhirnya akan membiarkanku sendiri.

Kyunngsoo benar-benar seperti penggemar sepak bola seharusnya dia telah melayani separuh anggota tim musim ini sendirian, walaupun aku tak tahu seberapa akurat rumor tersebut. Begitulah pertama kali aku menyadari keberadaannya. Cowok-cowok dari tim ramai-ramai membicarakannya ketika kami sedang di La Selle suatu malam tepat ketika semester ini mulai. Ketika dia mencatat pesanan dari meja kami, mereka membandingkan pengalaman mereka dan membual betapa dia hebat di ranjang. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan mencubit pantatnya ketika dia berjalan, dan mendapatkan pandangan mencela darinya yang membuat cowok-cowok itu terbahak.

Reputasinya—dan reaksinya yang tak menyangkal—adalah petunjuk pertamaku bahwa dia mungkin bisa jadi pacar palsu yang sempurna. Aku tak akan memilih cewek-cewek yang berkeliaran di ruang ganti setelah latihan atau pertandingan. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah bersama dengan siapapun. Lebih mudah begitu. Kau memberikan mereka sebagian kecil dirimu dan mereka akan menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi. Sesuatu yang tak akan bisa kuberikan kepada mereka. Aku berusaha bertahan dalam hidupku. Aku seperti mesin kadang-kadang.

Tak merasa. Tak peduli. Tak punya emosi.

Ayahku menghawatirkan aku. Aku tahu dia berpikir aku ini cengeng yang tak bisa di lepaskan sendiri dan itu mengganggu pikirannya. Dia mengkonfrontirku dengan pertanyaan tak masuk akal yaitu apakah aku homo atau bukan.

Pertanyaan yang tak tahu datangnya darimana dan membuatku sangat terguncang, akupun mulai tertawa karenanya. Hal itu makin membuatnya marah dan walaupun aku menyangkalnya, aku tahu dia tak benar-benar percaya padaku.

Aku benar-benar berharap, dengan menunjukkan Kyungsoo bersama-sama denganku akan mengakhiri kekhawatirannya itu.

Sialan. Aku tahu aku brengsek karena melakukan hal itu, berpikir begitu. Menggunakan Kyungsoo dengan cara menjijikan semacam itu, tapi itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasannya ikut bersamaku sekarang. Bukannya aku bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya, tapi bagaimana jika aku mengatakannya? Dia mungkin akan mengerti. Dia terlihat seperti jenis wanita yang akan bisa mengerti. Seseorang yang mungkin juga mengalami omong kosong seperti yang terjadi padaku.

Apa yang harus kami bicarakan adalah bicara tentang bagaimana seharusnya hubungan kami ini. Aku harus berhenti berpikir tentang ketakutanku pulang ke rumah dan menanyakan lebih banyak pertanyaan kepadanya. "Kau hanya punya saudara laki-lakimu kalau begitu?"

"Ya, hanya aku dan Sehun. Dan ibuku." Suaranya mengeras. Aku menduga dia tak begitu menyukai ibunya.

Sama sepertiku.

"Kau tak akur dengan ibumu?"

"Dia jarang di rumah untuk bisa akur dengan siapapun. Aku selalu bekerja dan dia bisanya cuma menghabiskan waktu bersama pacar barunya." Kepahitan dalam suaranya terdengar jelas. Tak ada cinta diantara mereka berdua.

"Dan ayahmu?"

"Aku tak mengenalnya. Dia tak pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

"Tapi jika Sehun baru berusia tiga belas…" aku kebingungan.

"Orang yang berbeda. Yang juga tak bertahan lama." Fable menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ibuku tahu cara menendang mereka semua."

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya aku tak nyaman membicarakan hal pribadi seperti ini. Aku punya teman, tapi ada dari mereka yang benar-benar dekat. Teman mainku adalah teman setimku di sepak bola dan kami hanya membicarakan masalah sepak bola dan olahraga lain dan omong kosong lainnya. Terkadang kami membicarakan masalah wanita. Aku hanya duduk dan mendengarkan mereka bercerita dan tertawa pada apapun yang mereka katakan. Aku tak benar-benar bergabung dengan mereka. Aku tak punya sesuatu yang bisa kuceritakan.

Disinilah masalahnya. Aku bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang kuinginkan. Aku tahu ini. Ya, aku memang arogan dengan berpikir seperti ini, tapi itu benar. Aku tampan, aku pintar dan aku pemain sepak bola yang hebat. Gadis-gadis itu bahkan lebih menginginkanku karena aku tak pernah memperdulikan mereka.

Mereka semua menginginkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kuberikan. Setidaknya bersama Kyungsoo, aku sudah mengatakan sejak awal apa yang kubutuhkan darinya dan aku memberikan kompensasi yang layak kepadanya. Dan dia tak menginginkan hal yang lain dariku.

Lebih mudah begini. Lebih aman.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Dia menarikku dari pikiranku dengan suaranya yang lembut. Dia kelihatan tangguh sekali, dengan hiasan matanya yang tebal dan pakaian berwarna gelapnya, dan rambut pirang metaliknya. Tapi dia memiliki suara paling merdu yang pernah kudengar.

"Tentu saja." Aku membuka diskusi yang mungkin akan jadi bencana ini. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Hah?" aku berlagak bodoh. Aku tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa kau memilih aku untuk jadi pacar palsumu? Aku tahu aku bukan pilihan ideal. Jujur saja sekarang."

Dia pasti pembaca pikiran. "Aku tahu kau tak akan memberiku masalah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tahu aku akan mengacaukan hal ini, aku bisa merasakannya hingga ke tulang belulangku. "Gadis lain tak akan mau hanya menjadi pacar pura-pura. Dia akan benar-benar ingin berhubungan denganku, kau tahu? Dan aku tahu kau tak akan begitu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin begitu? Kau tak mengenalku?"

"Aku melihatmu ketika di La Selle." Alasan yang lemah.

"Tentu saja. Kebanyakan pria datang ke La Selle. Begitupun teman-teman setimmu juga kesana, dan nongkrong disana sepanjang waktu. Aku juga pernah berhubungan dengan beberapa dari mereka." Dia menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya dan menekan peyudaranya jadi aku bisa melihat sekilas kulitnya yang lembut yang siap tumpah dari atasannya yang berpotongan rendah. Aku tak biasanya tergiur dengan cewek, tapi ada sesuatu dari gadis yang satu ini yang membuatku ingin melihatnya telanjang. "Aku tak akan berhubungan seks denganmu."

Dia bersikap menantang dan aku merasa menyukainya. Apa yang terjadi denganku? "Aku tak ingin berhubungan seks denganmu. Itulah mengapa aku menyewamu."

"Menyewaku." Dia mendengus, seolah dia tak peduli bagaimana kedengarannya atau penampilannya ketika melakukan hal tersebut, dan mau tak mau aku memujinya. "Kau membuatnya terdengar seolah itu adalah pekerjaan yang tepat ketika aku menjadi pacar garis miring-pelacur bayaranmu. Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

"Itu uangku, jangan khawatir." Aku punya uang yang kusimpan atas namaku sendiri. Ayahku bekerja di bidang keuangan dan menghasikan banyak uang sepanjang karirnya. Dia amat murah hati, terutama ketika sekarang aku adalah anak satu-satunya. "Dan jangan menyebut dirimu pelacur. Kau bukan pelacur." Aku tak ingin dia merasa demikian, bahkan jika apa yang telah di lakukannya dengan pria lain mungkin menunjukkan bahwa dia pantas di sebut pelacur, seks adalah hal terjauh yang ada di pikiranku ketika berkaitan dengannya.

Atau setidaknya. Itu yang tadinya kupikirkan. Kalau sekarang… sialan, aku tak yakin.

Dia membuatku bingung. Apa yang kupikirkan, apa yang kurasakan ketika berada di sekitarnya, membingungkanku. Dan aku bahkan tak mengenalnya. Aku benar-benar kehilangan pikiranku dan aku tak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya.

"Tidak akan ada seks," dia mengatakannya lagi. Hampir seperti dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sama sepertiku. "Tak juga oral seks."

"Aku juga tak mengharapkan hal-hal itu." Itu kebenarannya— setidaknya, itu yang kukatakan pada diri sendiri. Dia benar-benar seksi, tak dapat di sangkal, tapi seks hanya akan mendatangkan masalah. Aku tak akan terlibat dengan gadis yang punya reputasi sebagai wanita murahan dan hanya dengan anggukan—secara harfiah—dia akan bersedia melakukannya dan menghubungiku minggu berikutnya. Tak penting.

Benar kan?

"Tapi kita harus bertingkah seolah kita pacaran," aku mengingatkannya. "Kita harus terlihat seolah kita saling… mencintai." Sangat sulit mengucapkan kata terakhir. Aku tak benar-benar menggunakan kata itu. Ayahku tak pernah mengatakan dia mencintaiku. Seolhyun pernah mengatakannya. Tapi cintanya tercemar kondisi menjijikan. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya.

Sialan, aku tak bisa memikirkannya, atau aku akan meledak.

"Aku bisa melakukan itu," Fable menjawab dengan enteng.

Semua menjadi jelas sekarang. Aku memang bodoh. "Aku akan memegang tanganmu dan melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhmu. Memelukmu." Aku tak pernah membayangkan hal itu.

"Bukan masalah besar." Dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku mungkin akan menciummu juga." Ya, aku juga tak pernah membayangkan hal itu.

Dia terang-terangan memandangku, tatapannya jatuh di bibirku. Apakah dia sedang membayangkan menciumku? "Aku pikir itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja, aku bisa." Aku terdengar lebih percaya diri daripada yang sebenarnya kurasakan.

"Jika menurutmu begitu." Dia meringkuk seolah ingin tenggelam di tempat duduknya.

Sialan, aku tahu dia benar menilaiku. Hal itu akan membuatku panik.

Dan aku makin panik ketika sepertinya hal itu tak begitu menggangguku.

.

.


End file.
